


World 1- Where Everything Was Normal

by HawthornShadow



Series: Parallels- Side Stories [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthornShadow/pseuds/HawthornShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'All of the characters find themselves living as teenagers in high school for some reason.'</p><p>It was quiet. Too quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World 1- Where Everything Was Normal

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I actually design the worlds I put the characters in beyond what is included in the founding story. It seemed a shame to let those ideas degrade at the back of a notebook.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The residents of Namimori felt their hearts pound and their hair stand on end as the tension in the air grew to near unbearable levels. They were all waiting, each and every one of them. The whole of Namimori stood with bated breath for the moment which would decide their fate.

“HiiiiiIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!! I’M GOING TO BE LATE!”

The cry cued a mass sigh of relief. Tsunayoshi was running late for school, and all was right with the world. Each resident took that daily cry as the blessing that it was. When Tsunayoshi no longer screamed as he raced toward Namimori Middle School, they would know the apocalypse had come.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really inspired for this one, I guess. To be fair, it is just 'Pre-Reborn'. Unless the other mafia characters are actually in different high-schools instead, in which case I have no idea what's going on. Hmm... Mafia High School with the full cast could have been interesting.


End file.
